


Danger-close

by wrennette



Series: GK drabbles [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Combat Jack, DADT, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fick knows the rules against fraternization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger-close

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is in no way factual, nor is it in anyway based in fact or intended to defame.

"Your leadership is the only thing I have absolute confidence in," Brad said, meeting his gaze evenly, and again he was struck by the rugged beauty of his subordinate. _Stop_ , he told himself. _The man trusts you. Don't you fucking dare betray that_. But he couldn't help but notice the lean bulk of the Iceman, couldn't help but notice the curve of his lips and the winter pale shade of his blue eyes, the slight swagger in his walk and the absolute adoration the other men had for him. When he jerked off in his Ranger Grave at night, he couldn't help but imagine Brad's big capable hands on him, and when he came, he whimpered softly, Brad's name danger-close to spilling from his lips. He knew how wrong it was, could site by paragraph and line the regulations in the UCMJ. But the UCMJ held no sway over his mind.


End file.
